new friends and old friends
by Melissa1991
Summary: Musa, Sky and Brandon move with their mother to Forks and guess who they meet............ ***all human with a bit supernatural but no fairies or vampires
1. New school

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

* * *

"Musa!" Brandon shouted

A young girl with black hair groaned and pulled the blanket over her head

''Get up'' Sky commanded and merciless he ripped off her blanket

Musa got up and marched to the bathroom but not before scowling at her brother

''It's cold here'' Bradon complained

''Yeah but mum got transfered here so it's trying to survive or die'' Sky reacted laconic

''It was so sunny in LA and I had Stella there!'' Brandon whined ''now she'll find another guy''

Sky ignored him and went to shower

A half hour later the they sat in the car and bradon drove as a maniac

''I don't want to live in Forks!'' He whined

''Just pipe it down you loudmouth!'' Musa mumbled and walked without her brothers to the administration

While she was filling in the forms a short boy with spiky blond hair jumped to her

''Hi, I'm Mike Newton an you are?''

''Hell; Why do you want to know?''

Sky and Brandon who came in howled with laughter

''I'm sorry mr spike or Hike Mew something but you're doing like an annoying fly''

Mike scratched his head ''I just wanted to know your name!''

''None of your bussiness''

A blond girl who was also in the room burst out in laughter ''you just told him what he needed to hear a long time ago. Hi, I'm Rosalie hale''

Brandon's jaw dropped and Musa hit his arm

''Forget it, she's mine'' a huge guy who was also there growled

''No, i'm sorry if my brother gave the wrong impression; it's just that Miss Hale looks a lot like my sister's best friend from LA'' Sky tried to get them out of the akward situation

Rosalie smiled and kissed her boyfriend on his cheek ''this is Emmett Cullen''

''I'm musa Eracklyon and those two idiots are my brothers Sky and Brandon''

Rosalie laughed hearty and stuck her arm through Musa's ''I know what you mean I have two brothers Edward from 16 and Jasper from 17 and a sister Alice from 15

Eddie is a junior just like Alice and Jazz and I are sophmores and Emmett is a senior.''

''Look there's Alice, Hey Al come here for a sec please''

''Musa, this is Alice Cullen my sister and bff she's a junior like you''

''Hi Musa, nice meeting you, shall we go to the homeroom?''

Musa nodded and followed her and waved to Rosalie

In the home room Proffesor Palledium introduced her to the class

''Stell, you're here too!'' Musa shrieked

''Musa!'' The blond girl yelled

''Okay, but can you two sit down now?'' Pallediun asked nervous

Musa giggled and whistled loudly on her fingers causing the teacher to jump up from his chair from startle

The class howled with laughter and Musa simply chuckled and plopped down near a pale brunette

''Hi I'm Musa, and you are?''

''Eh…uh…''The girl stuttered startled

''She's Bella swan an asian'' like boy answered

''And you are miss?''

Stella, Alice and a redhaired girl giggled

''I'm Eric'' he answered taken back

''Nice meeting you ERICA''

The boy in front of Musa sniggered amused and looked at her from head to toe

She was dressed in a worn out jeans and a red t-shirt and her hair was in a messy tres

''How's brandon doing?'' Stella asked sitting on the dege of her chair ''Is he here too?''

''Ugh, I don't wanna talk about my brothers now!''

''Thunderstorm'' Stella nodded understanding

''I can just strangle them with my bare hands now without even blinking''

''You see how lucky you are now Eddie pooh!'' Alice sang

''Please'' Edward mumbled

''Musa, do you think you can set Bloom up with sky?''Stella asked

''Have fun'' musa mumbled ''I'm tired of feeling their hot breath in my neck''

''Musa, will you come home with me later?'' Alice asked ''we can do each others hair and nails''

''Sure, i'd love to but no hair and make up please I despise those things''

''Are you actually even a girl?'' Alice asked horrified

''If it were on me not but yeah I guess I am''

Some girls pulled up their noses but Alice, Stella and Bloom looked like she's insane

Edward gave her two thumbs up and grinned approving

''You're cool for chick'' the magneta boy said casual ; ''wanna check out if there's a place on the soccer team?''

''Thanks a lot CHICKEN''

''Okay I'm sorry Miss Musa, I'm Riven Danningston''

''I'm Musa Eracklyon , nice meeting you''


	2. lunch

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

* * *

At lunch, Alice dragged her new friends to the table of her siblings, Brandon and Sky

"Brandon honey bear!" Stella squealed

"Cupcake!" He exclaimed and twirled her arround showering her face with kisses "I thought you were in LA!"

Stella's face darkened and she lowered her eyes that Brandon wouldn't see her tears

"Oh Stell" Bloom sighed and hugged her

"I'm sorry" Stella sniffled "it's just that my parents are in a divorce and it's a huge fight about custody and alimentation"

Suddenly she felt five pair of arms arround her

"I have an idea" brandon grinned "marry me and then you don't have to choose between your parents !"

Musa whacked him on the back of his head and Sky stared horrified at him

"What?!" Brandon asked

Y"ou can't even make a sandwich that's why" his sister answered "oh and don't wait up after school , I'm going home with Alice and Rose"

"You're not going" Brandon answered

Sky nodded in agreement "did you tell mum?"

"No, she's at work and we can only call if it's a case of life and death"

"Musa, this is my best friend Jasper" Alice took her out of her thoughts

The asian girl looked into a pair of clear blue eyes and saw nothing but good in them and smiled.

He was a head or two taller than Alice with blond curly ahir falling before his eyes and a cute smile

"Nice meeting you Jasper, I'm Musa"

"I know" he grinned "brandon described you right; pixie like, boyish and lively"

"Jazz, tell Eddie pooh here that he's lucked out with two sweet and obedient sisters"

"Don't call me like that" Edward hissed

"Sweet and Obedient?" Emmett whispered and exchanged horrified looks with his brothers

Alice and rose began to pout

The brothers looked desperate at each other

"Okay i surrender" Edward sighed and pulled his sisters on his lap. "I'm sorry Rose and pixie; please don't look so upset"

"Yeah" Jasper smiled guilty "u're my best friend ali and Rose, you're my sister and I feel bad if you aren't happy"

"Rose, u know I love u till the ends of time" Emmett whispered "and Alice, u're my pixie sister I love you both so much"

Sky and Brandon looked amused at them

Sky's eyes traveled to all the girls and rested on Bloom

"May I go home with Alice?" Musa asked

"Uh huh" Sky answered still staring at Bloom like she was an alien

"Yaay thanks!" Musa whispered to Bloom and Stella

Stella giggled and winked at her

Bloom smiled shy under the penatrating look of Sky

"Musa, you're coming home" brandon said stern

"Shnookums!" Stella wailed

"Yes cupcake?" He asked drowning in her honey eyes

"Do you want to come home with me? I need help with my homework"

"Sure, everything for you" he answered dreamy

Edward and Emmett smirked at each other

"Love sick fools" Edward mumbled but at the same time he blushed slightly as Bloom went to sit next to him

"Bro, why don't you just ask her out?" Emmett asked

Edward just shrugged

"She's very intelligent and he's scared of that" Jasper answered rolling with his eyes thinking they meant Bella

"And she's a year older" Rose added thinking the same "you're such a baby"

"That's not true Jasper; you don't even know who we meant and I'm only a year younger than you Rose besides I'm stronger"

"All I want is to be more than a class mate"

"Yeah right, all pawns and no brains" Jasper yelled before he ran to his class

"Right he is" Stella shrugged

Bloom put a hand on his shoulder and smiled encouraging at him

"You ARE good enough Edward; every girl who gets your attention may praise herself lucky"

He smiled faintly and got up. "Let's head for class too before we get detention of Griselda for being a few seconds late"

* * *

A/N **_Sorry for the Bella-Edward lovers _**

**_It's a try out story _**


	3. send out

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

* * *

At Biology Edward went to sit next to Bella; behind Bloom.

"Uh...Bloom...?"

"Yes?"

"D...do y...you want to go out with me tonight?" "Emmett is playing football at the schoolfield and I don't want to sit alone with my bratty sister Rose"

"O...ok..kay... "Bloom stuttered and blushed.

Bella tried to hide a smile at the red faces of both.

"Why are you smiling?" Bloom asked.

"Nothing" Bella answered innocent.

"Yeah right; by the way do you wanna go to the mall with Stella and I?"

"Ugh, I hate shopping but I actually need some new cloths so better now than later"

Edward pulled a horrified face

"I need to make myself beautiful for tonight since the biggest hunk of Forks high and entire Forks has just asked me out"

Edward looked confused but then he saw the mischievous glint in her eyes and he playfully hit her with his notebook on her head.

Bella giggled at Bloom's offended expression.

"Mr Cullen and Ms Sparx may continue their conversation outside the class NOW!" Griselda barked.

"All the best" Bella mouthed and Musa gave them two thumbs up.

Bloom and Edward couldn't help but smile at that gesture and nodded at them.

To annoy Griselda even more Edward wrapped an arm arround Bloom's shoulders and like that they left a fuming Griselda behind and Musa couldn't help but laugh aloud which earned a reprimand of Griselda.

In the hallway they met with Emmett and Sky.

"What are you two doing out?" Edward asked surprised.

"Uhm...Sky and I were wrestling during spanish and sinds that man doesn't have any humor her put us out."

"I thought you two were friends!" Bloom said startled.

"We are we're just playing" Sky assured.

"Anyways, why are you two doing outside hand in hand?" Emmett asked suspicious.

"We were bored so Edward and I started to live up things."

"yeah but hand in hand?" Sky asked not knowing what to think.

Edward got annoying on the inside and pulled Bloom close to him pecking her on the lips.

Bloom blushed but kissed him loving on his cheek.

"Are you coming to the game tonight?" Emmett asked.

"Yeah Edward asked me" she squealed.

"You're watching football?" Sky asked.

"Of course! What do you think! I'm not an idiot! My father always takes Daphne and I always to the local matches!"

"I...I...just...what I...meant...it's just..." Sky stuttered.

"We know what you wanted to say but don't mind that little minx" Emmett grinned.

Bloom smiled angelic and Edward felt how his heart melted once again and he got startled by that

"Musa isn't causing much trouble is she?" Sky informed concerned

"No, she's quite amusing and Sky and Riven are good friends. He keeps her down a bit" Bloom giggled

"I wished my sisters had a bit of her down to earth nature" Edward complained

"Rose is fine just the way she is!" Emmett exclaimed

* * *

A/N **_Sorry for the Bella-Edward lovers _**

**_It's a try out story _**


	4. send out gang

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

I don't have time to put the marks this time so sorry all next time maybe

* * *

Meanwhile in biology class Musa got bored and whispered something in Riven's ear who grinned and nodded approving

While Griselda explained how a group of cells work in an organ Musa burst out in singing

Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na, na  
Na, na, na, na, na, na

I guess I just lost my boyfriend  
I don't know where he went  
So I'm gonna spend my money  
I'm not gonna pay his rent

Riven gave the beat with his pencil

Miss Eracklyon and Mr. Danningston; is this a music class or biology?!

I dunno…Riven answered between two yawns

OUT, BOTH OF YOU!

Riven, are u coming?

Yeah, let's head to the cafeteria

There they met with Sky, Emmett and Edward with Bloom on his lap

Musa who actually would like to se her new found friend and brother together was a bit offended at that sight

Bloom hun, can you come with me to the toilet area? I have to powder my nose

Sky dropped his bottle of juice and his mouth hung

Are u okay? Bloom asked startled

He nodded absent minded and stared where his sister stood

What's up? Riven asked as the girls left

My sister never powders her nose… I wonder what's she's up to… hopefully she won't pull Bloom into her mischief and trouble path because Bloom's a sweet girl

Things change? Edward shrugged don't worry too much about Bloom she's sensible enough

If she's sensible then why does she come with YOU to the match later? Emmett teased

His brother growled and looked threatening at his older brother who was not at all impressed

Since when do you fool around with Edward! Musa screeched as soon as they were in the toilet area

I'm not fooling around with him Bloom cried out we were working on projects 1st semester; I get along well with his sisters or sister and sister in law I dunno

What about my brother!

We just met today!

Please think it over Bloom give Sky a chance!

I can't promise you Musa; besides I'm not taking the first step! The boy has to do that and not because someone told him to!

Alright I give it up! But what do you see in Edward?

He's a great listener; charming, funny, witty and gentle

You're in love with him

No, I'm telling you the qualities of a great friend

Yeah right Bloom and a great friend becomes a boyfriend

No! Bloom shrieked

IEEE, my ears Bloom!

Too bad Bloom shrugged as they walked to the boys where they also found Rosalie and Bella

Bells, you're here too?

Yes but please don't look at me like I'm an alien she begged

We have to Musa grinned u're so freakin' brave!

Don't mind her Miss Swan Sky apologized you can take an example of her Musa

His sister simply rolled with her eyes and shared a knowing look with Riven

Please just say Bella

Okay Sky smiled I'm Sky Eracklyon that bouncing ball of hair's sister

Bella laughed hearty

Isa, are you comin' to the game later?

No, sorry Em I'd love to but it's Jake's birthday and I always spend that day with him and the rest of his gang

Your boyfriend? Bloom questioned

No, spare me Bella laughed he's like a younger brother to me who likes to hang out the big brother

Ur lucky not to have older brothers Musa mumbled glaring at Sky

Rose, get of my lap! Edward groaned all those ice-creams and caramel sweets don't make you any lighter besides ur perfume makes me sneeze

That's not very nice Bella reproached as she soothed a whining Rose together with Emmett

See ur the bad guy now! Rose grinned no sign of tears anymore

Hey next week's valentine dance Bloom remarked are u going Musa?

No, skirts and dresses are dance code and I stay far from those cloths and you guys?

Dancing and I don't match Bella sighed

I'll teach you Sky said impulsive

You'll teach her Blondie? Riven asked doubtful

Yeah I will and don't call me blondie!

You didn't even ask her if she wants to learn! Musa sniffed

That's true her brother admitted sheepishly

Sweet Bella; beautiful as the Italian meaning of ur name, please accompany me to the valentine ball. Please, I'll go on my knees if it's needed

Bella nodded blushing she wasn't used to these romantic things for herself

Will u go Bloom?

Depends on how things are with Stella and her parents

Stella's that ditzy blond right? Riven smirked

Don't call her like that! Bloom shrieked

Musa whacked him on the back of his head and on his head

Ur such a jerk!

Will u 2 ever stop? Bella laughed since you two met it's quarreling or mischief together but no good

She's self known and stubborn! Riven complained

He's such an ass!

Okay we have heard enough now Sky called them to order there are two ladies here!

Musa, r u comin to the shopping mall with us later?

No, she'll make our lives at home into a hell with those devils of mine at home Edward groaned

Well…it will be equal Bloom giggled

* * *

A/N **_Sorry for the Bella-Edward lovers and this is for all the Riven- Musa lovers_**

**_thatnx for all the reviews I have till now I love them all_**

**_It's a try out story _**


	5. with alice&rose home

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

I don't have time to put the marks this time so sorry all next time maybe

* * *

Later that day:

"Mum, we're home" Alice yelled as she slammed the front door

A beautiful young woman with brown hair and light brown eyes came out of the kitchen. " Hi sweethearts"

"Mum, this is my new friend Musa Eracklyon" Alice notified

"Nice meeting you ma'am" Musa smiled

"Welcome to our mansion sweetie; Emmett, don't chew like that and take off your dirty shoes!

Rose, did you catch a cold? You're sneezing since breakfast

Em and Jazz, careful with my new plants please no wrestling in the livingroom! go change and shower"

"Sorry sweetie" Esme turned smiling to Musa "my kids are like wild horses by times"

"Don't worry ma'am, I have two older brothers so I understand their behaviour"

Esme then realized that her baby boy was missing "where's edward?"

He went to bring Bloom home, Alice answered with an impish laugh

Bloom from Oritel and Mariam?

Alice nodded she's very nice and spontaneous

They heard a car door slam

Speaking of the devil Rose mumbled

Hey mum Edward greeted his mother loving and kissed her on her head

Why do you call me a devil again Rose?

We were talking about you and Bloom his sister answered calm

Edward blushed a bit I'm going to the football match with her later so you and Alice have to ride with Em and Jazz

And if I don't want to? Rose teased

You don't like Bloom?

No, she's fine; she'll teach you to be less arrogant

Edward growled something and left

Shall I help you with dinner mum? Alice offered

No thanks baby, you go fresh up and make your homework with Musa and Rose

The girls nodded obedient and left

Esme sighed as she went to sit for a moment. She loved her children but they were very hyper by times

* * *

Let's go to your room Rose, you have all the games there Alice suggested

Okay just take your stuff then

Quickly they showered and made their homework and arround 5 o'clock they were finished

How long are you in Forks already? Alice asked curious we were in disney world since december so we haven't seen you arround before

A month I think... I dunno I don't look at dates Musa shrugged

You like it a bit here? Rose informed it's small compared to LA

It's great here, I enjoy myself just being me without looking weird by the way is it serious between your brother and Bloom?

Rose shrugged and looked thoughtful he doesn't say much to us about his love life

Yeah Alice nodded but if Bloom makes him happy then it's all right with us; our brothers their happiness is main case for us

I hoped Bloom would fall for Sky Musa told them honesty

Sky likes Bella; leave everything, they're happy together Rose reacted gentle

And...do you like a guy on our school already? Alice asked mischievously

Your brothers but not the girly lovey dovey crap way...just cool mates...

Whatabout Riven? Rose asked curious

He's nice SOMETIMES but mostly a jerk although I don't really despise him

My mum would be horrified if we'd use such language Alice giggled

You two are luckly to have a um like aunt Esme; mine is nver home and neither is my dad

So ur kinda brought up by ur brothers

Dinner's ready Jasper notified

Pick me up! Alice commanded sweetly from her place on the high bureau

Jasper smiled and picked her up and twirled her arround before putting her down

NO, u have to carry me downstairs!

Jasper grinned and swept her off her feet and held her bridal style

Emmett burst into the room and kissed Rose quickly before picking Alice out of Jasper's arms and putting her on his shoulders

She is spoiled till the tips of her toe nails Rose whispered she's the youngest and we love her all Rose whispered

Musa nodded laughing and went down the stairhandrail

* * *

A/N **_Sorry for the Bella-Edward lovers and this is for all the Riven- Musa lovers_**

**_thatnx for all the reviews I have till now I love them all_**

**_It's a try out story _**


	6. dinner and Musa's thoughts

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

I don't have time to put the marks this time so sorry all next time maybe

* * *

Musa's pov

"Mum?!" I exclaimed as soon as I saw her in the diningroom and hugged her tight oh I missed her so much

"Musa baby, what are you doing here?" She asked a bit concerned as always

"Al and Rose invited me, they're my new friends" and I turned to the tall blond man

"You must be Alice's dad"

He smiled and gave me a hand "yes little one I'm Carisle and you are Samera's daughter"

"May I call you uncle Carlisle?"

"Of course kiddo"

"Musa, where are your brothers?" Mum asked

"Brandon's at Stella and Sky at Bella or home"

"Stella...Stella...oh yes that LA princess but who's Bella?"

"Sky's new girlfriend!"

"Oh okay" mum sighed not able to follow everything "did your father call?"

I shrugged my shoulders indifferent "what a question" I thought "I am the last to know if he calls or not"

Esme tried to break the tensed situation by introducing her children to mum

"Samera, these are my children Emmett, Jasper, Rosalie and Alice." "My other son went to pick up his girlfriend"

"Our sons aren't little boys anymore" my mum smiled melancholic "you can't keep them home with a cartoon or puzzle"

"Yeah duh mum, they're not even fifteen anymore" I thought

"I was getting impatient; how did mum know uncle carlisle? Was she sick?"

"Mum, what are YOU doing here? Are you sick? Is something wrong with father?"

"No baby, I work with uncle carlisle and we had an urgent case to talk about so he took me home becuase it involves aunt Esme too" mum reassured me

I was relieved and embarressed at the same time for bursting out like that

Jasper smiled and laid his hands on my shoulders.

"It's okay to worry Musa, even boys do that"

"What the..." I looked confused up to him

"He's an empath, I'm a mind controller, alice can see the future and Edward reads minds" Rosalie told me laconic

"They were just like me...different" I thought relieved

"I can hear the life song of everyone's heart and I understand music in all languages" I confessed now

"I'm relieved my Musa found friends of her sort" My mum smiled "her biological family thought she was weird and abandoned her when she was such a sweet thing of barely three years old"

Like I need those uptown jerks, my parents are zillion times better than all of them together and awww I love her so much for caring

"Same happened with my Jazz and Rose" aunt esme told my mum

"How old are they?" Mum asked and I groaned at her curiousity "mothers" I sighed inwards

"Em's nineteen; Jazz and Rose are seventeen, Edward's sixteen and my smart baby girl Alice is fifeteen"

"Emmett, put your little sister down and sit please"

"Don't worry about serving dinner mum", Jasper smiled. he was so sweet for his mother

Rose's words surprised me because she looked kinda bitchy but I found out that she was nice but this sweet was a surprise

"Yes mum, try to relax; you're always busy taking care of everything and everyone"

"But I have to finish desert!" Esme protested

"Rose and I will do that" Alice decided firm. She was sweet but I could read it from her face already

"Okay but be careful with your cloths and fingers" Esme warned typical a mum. Mine does that everytime I come near the kitchen

"You're lucky to have such loving children and be able to have dinner together" My mum smiled her famous sad smile. Arrrggghhh she chose to be a doctor and now she's playing the sad mother

"Now that you're working in a village you can have dinner at home" Carlisle tried to cheer mum up. I hope he's right

"I can't get my mind off those girls especially Layla, seeing her like that cuts through my soul" Mum said worried.

Damn work, even now she's thinking about work!

They're all three very sweet and a sad case Carlisle nodded

WORK WORK and once again WORK!

After dinner the Cullen kids cleaned everything and we left but not before Jasper had to reassure his parents and my mum that he'd be driving and not the nerve wreck Emmett and that he'd keep and eye on us girls

"I DON'T NEED A BABYSITTER!"

* * *

A/N **_this is for all the Musa lovers_**

**_thanx for all the reviews I have till now I love them all and enjoy reading them. They really make me feel good _**


	7. the game

twilight------------S Meyer

Winx--------------I Straffi

I don't have time to put the marks this time so sorry all next time maybe

* * *

In the car Musa, Rose and Emmett went to the backseat and Jasper and Alice sat in the front

Emmett held Rose's hand tight and his breath was irregular

"You're nervous?" Rose asked concerned as she stroked his hair calming

"Kind of...we're playing against a school who's international champion"

"You'll make it, I know it with my entire being"

"Influence of Alice" Emmett mumbled and received a playful slap on his hand. "You're always bothering Alice!"

"If you team up with my brother, you'll win for sure. Sky is the best of the best." Musa declared proud

"You adore your brother huh?" Rose smiled "don't worry, it's not a shame because i adore my eldest brother too"

"Nice to know that Rosie," Jasper commented dry "oh and by the way Musa, your brothers think that you're a walking disaster"

The blackhaired teenager glared at him, "thanks a lot!"

"Anytime little one" Jasper grinned and parked next to Edward's car

In th hall were Edward, Bloom, Bella, Sky and Riven.

"Hey evil litle pixie" Edward grinned and tapped her on her cheek "you look very cute in pink, Rose"

His older sister raised her eyebrows at the odd comment "What happened to you?"

"Nothing, just happy to have such great sisters."

"hey Muse," Sky smiled

"You're still alive" his sister stated dry "Mum asked where you and Brandon were"

"You spoke to her?" Sky questioned

"How else would I know she asked about you two?! Whatever, she's at the Cullens"

"Where's brandon by the way?"

"At Stella I guess or home"

"You were there too?"

"No, Edward went to pick up Bloom and saw them at her home but Brandon could be home by now"

"What's this, a cross-examination?!"

"Stop it you two, Sky get ready for the game and Musa, you go find a seat" Bella interfered

"Hmmm..." was Sky's answer and ran nervously with his hand through his hair

"You'll do great" Bella encouraged and cupped his face in her small hands.

Brown locked with blue. "On your old school you were champion so this will be easy"

"Your parents won't come?" Bloom asked surprised as she and Edward walked to their seats.

"Not today honey, they have a visitor but i can take you to my home and then you'll stay forever"

Bloom blushed slightly but glared playfully at him

"I missed dinner today so if you want or not I'll take you home"

"Like you can decide for me!" Bloom shot back

"Okay, I'm sorry...will you come because the others will come too to celebrate"

"The game didn't even start" Bloom laughed

"We Cullens are unbeatable, we always win whatever we do" Edward answered arrogant

"You're such a dandy" Rose commented

Her brother glared at her before sitting between Bloom and Musa

Bella who sat next to Musa tried to hide her smile when she saw her friend's furious face. He and Rose were like fire and ice

"Smoke is coming out of your ears" Alice commented mischievously

"Stay out of his way for a while" Jasper whispered and pulled her between him and Rose

"You love Sky very much huh?" Bella smiled as Musa whispered to Bloom that she knew that Sky would make it

"Yeah, he's my hero, my brother, a friend and a parent at the same time. Sky's just one heck of a guy and he'll never hurt you bella.

I love brandon too but in a different way; he's really my buddy

My parents have been busy since I was very small so Sky who's 5 years older took the task as mother and father and didn't fail once

He always sacrificed his sleep if I was sick or scared and mum and dad were not home

One thing I'll never forget is that he used to skip school to come to my school events and that's why he's 21 and a senior in high school

Sky is really my super hero."

"But you still fight with him" Bloom said amused

"It's fun" Musa shrugged

Bella wiped away her tears. "Now I vallue him even more and I think I'm falling for him and not very soft"

Bloom giggled and searched for Edward who said that his ears hurt from all the talking

"He's quarreling with Rose again" bella stated dry

"Why?" Bloom sighed

"They're siblings; I do that too with mine" Musa shrugged "especially when they wake me up in the morning"

Yeah but shhh now Bella hissed the game starts now "Edward get over here NOW"

She and Musa watched Sky without blinking or breathing as he, Riven and Emmett took down the strongest of the opposite team

Rose heave a dreamy sigh as she watched Emmett

Alice bounced up and down "Yeah victory for the bear"

"Quiet, you'll distract him" Rose hissed

"No, he's heard of hearing" Jasper said dry

"Shut up"

"I'm only quoting mum's words" Jasper said innocently

* * *

A/N

**_thanx for all the reviews I have till now I love them all and enjoy reading them. They really make me feel good _**


End file.
